A Brand New Beginning
by Kali-Chan-666
Summary: A new vampire bursts in on the scene of the Bella and James incident. OC: Alyssa. Please read and review! I don't own Twilight! It's rated T coz scarytwilightvampire was telling me off in Science.


**A Brand New Beginning**

I ran swiftly through the trees, easily avoiding all obstacles in my path. My eyes narrowed as I pounced. Sinking my teeth into the flesh of the mountain lion pinned beneath me, I fed. When I was done I rose, blood ran down my chin and dripped onto the ground. I needed more, and I needed it now! And so once more, I began to hunt. Tracking here was easy. I followed tracks of an elk down a dirt road on the outside of the forest of which I was hunting. My sensitive nose picked up a scent, it was antagonizing my senses and I began to walk. My pace soon picked up to a jog, and then a run. My lips pulled back over my teeth as I flitted down the road, seemingly invisible except to those with inhuman vision. I must have looked a frightful mess, blood coated my once fine clothing and my hair was matted into a spider's web full of leaves, twigs and even the occasional patch of fur. A low growl emitted from my throat as I spotted my prey. A young girl, perhaps of seventeen years of age was standing alone in the dark. I laughed softly under my breath, this should be easy.

Smirking, I slowed my pace down and strutted over to her. Yet, somewhere deep in the back of my mind I was telling myself that this was wrong. Mind over matter, or as they say. I steered myself so that I approached downwind of the girl. As I noticed the street lamp flickering dimly above her head I realised that I must first take that out. Leaping with inhuman agility I landed on the lamp, smashing it with my fist. Bits of glass rained down upon the young woman like diamond dusted rain. She uttered a faint shriek, my mind was blank. Every scrap of conscience that I once believed I possessed, even for one of my kind, was now completely erased from existence. The glass had revealed to me the source of that appetizing smell, and it drove my senses insane. I leapt down; she had not noticed a single movement. "Well, look at this. A young woman all alone on such a dark night." Her face was terrified in the moonlight as I approached. I flicked the black matted hair back over my shoulders and she gasped when she saw my eyes. They matched the shade of my hair, black, I was thirsty. "V-vampire…" She stated in shock as she tried to back away.

I snorted in laughter as I lowered myself into a crouch. I hissed in satisfaction as I thought of my teeth sinking into that pale skin and the rush of the brilliant liquid into my throat. And then the door to the building, one I now recognised as a ballet studio as my dark eyes flickered over to the source of the light. I growled once more, a warning for all to stay away. I moved to pounce but strong arms seized me from behind. I hissed angrily and flung my arm and leg out in an attempt to break free. "Get inside Bella, now!" I heard a voice say, clearly to the human girl. I hissed angrily once more and spun myself around, knocking my captor to the ground. And then I saw three pairs of golden eyes looking at me in curiosity. My captor was a blonde, a brunette and a redhead all stood around me gazing. I growled and leapt up, using the newborn strength to knock all out of my way as I disappeared.

Later that evening I lay under the stars gazing up at the sky. There were too many things to think about. I was horrified at what I had almost done to that girl. I shivered and then I heard a twig break and a muffled curse as I leapt up. "Who's there?!" I demanded, an angry tone to my voice as one of the golden eyed ones stepped out, followed by another. "Y-you!" I exclaimed with a glare as I got ready to run away. The blonde one stepped forwards with a hand extended; he seemed wary, careful as though he was slightly scared. I planted both feet firmly on the ground and glared at them in an unfriendly manner. "What do you wish of me? I left the girl alone, now return the favour and leave." I said in a soft voice laced with threat and danger. The brunette growled lowly and I hissed in return, narrowing my eyes. The blonde boy scowled at the brunette and said "We would like to help you. You are a newborn correct?"

I soon found myself sitting down with the two boys. "I'm Jasper Hale and this is my adoptive brother Emmett Cullen." The blonde introduced and I nodded quickly. "I suppose you wish to know my name then, it's Alyssa." They nodded and Jasper asked in a low voice "So, how long have you been in this…this condition?" I sighed realising that the only reason to make them shut up and leave me alone was to tell the entire story. "I suppose then Jasper and Emmett, I must inform you of how I got to be in this particular situation correct?" I asked, knowing already that they would nod. "She speaks very formally." Emmett murmured to Jasper, I heard him but made no comment. "Two weeks ago I was walking home alone. It was very late and I had been out at a party with my friends, however while I was in the bathrooms they left without me and I was stranded. Instead of calling my older brother, the only surviving member of my family to pick me up, stupidly, I decided that I would walk home."

The two boys looked interested; Emmett's position and facial expression gave the impression that he was waiting for some action. I continued, secretly growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment. I really did not wish to speak of such things, I suppose you could call it death or as I prefer to think of it, eternal damnation. "For a while I had suspected that someone was watching me but payed no heed to my gut instinct, it had told me to call Dmitry a long time ago. And so I continued down the dark road, that was when three mysterious figures stepped out. One had dark skin and hair, the other was a red head and pale and I couldn't see the face of the last. He was the one that…bit…me and left me for dead, bleeding on the side of the road. I lay there for hours before I summoned up the energy through the pain to crawl behind the bushes where I lay for two more days. And then I felt an incredibly strength and I am now as you see me today. As of yet, I have kept my conscience and killed no-one but animals."

Both of the boys looked impressed and I felt a rush of pride that I quickly tried to stifle.  
"Now, would you please leave me alone? I caused no-one any harm." I stated quickly and rose. Emmett and Jasper disappeared and I heard their mobile phones ring. They spoke briefly and Jasper said "The leader of our coven, Carlisle Cullen, would appreciate it if you would come back with us." I sighed; there was definitely no getting out of this one. I nodded complacently and followed them. I tried to run my fingers through my hair but got caught after a moment and had to spend a while trying to untangle them. I sat silently in the back seat staring out the window at the scenery that flashed by me. I didn't exactly know how I ended up here, where this was going to go or why I was so nervous.

As we drew into the town I had come to know as Forks I could feel the nervousness growing. I glanced out the window and for the first time in the trip I heard Jasper speak. "Relax, nothing is going to happen. We're going to protect you. We discovered that the Volturi were coming for you, because you had apparently told your brother of what you were." I glared and said "That's not true. I never saw my brother again after the incident, I informed you of this." Jasper looked at me and nodded. "You're telling the truth, I can tell. Somebody provoked the Volturi and has blamed you." I scowled into the dark and Emmett murmured "Finally, some excitement! I guess we're gonna have to track this guy down right? Do you have any idea who he was?" I looked forwards towards Jasper and said "The one's that attacked me…Laurent, Victoria and James…" Jasper's eyes widened visibly, even in the darkness and he murmured "Dead…James is dead…" I nodded briefly, for some reason this information did not alarm or surprise me.

I collapsed into an uncomfortable silence. The rage was boiling inside me however and I felt as though I wanted to smash something. I took a deep breath as the wheels burned out and a muffled scream broke through the silence boundary in my throat.


End file.
